The trend of increasingly small, portable consumer electronics presents challenges in designing suitable antennas. Many current electronic devices are designed to transmit or receive signals in multiple frequency bands (e.g., cellular, Wi-Fi, Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth®, GPS). Therefore, in addition to offering multi-band resonance options, such antennas may also be sized, shaped, and positioned to mitigate interference with other antennas and/or device electronics.